Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem
Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem (ang. The Hog's Head) — gospoda znajdująca się w wiosce Hogsmeade. Barmanem w niej jest brat Albusa Dumbledore'a – Aberforth Dumbledore. Cieszy się ona niezbyt dobrą sławą, ponieważ przyciąga dosyć specyficzną i tajemniczą klientelę. W związku z tym nie jest głównym celem wycieczek uczniów Hogwartu. Lokalizacja Gospoda znajduje się przy końcu jednej z bocznych uliczek Hogsmeade. Wygląd Była to mała obskurna gospoda, nad której drzwiami wisiał zdecydowanie zniszczony pod wpływem czasu szyld, który skrzypiał przeraźliwie, gdy wiał wiatr. Z przerdzewiałej ramy zerkał na przechodniów malunek odciętego łba świni, z którego na białe płótno ściekała krew. Wnętrze gospody znacznie różniło się od Trzech Mioteł. lewo|mały|301x301px|Aberforth we wnętrzu Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem Składało się z jednego małego i obskurnego pomieszczenia. Było tam bardzo mroczno, ponieważ okna w wykuszach jedynie w nikłym stopniu przepuszczały światło. Porozstawiane na grubo ciosanych stołach ogarki oraz znajdujący się w rogu kominek, również nie sprawiały, że gospoda stawała się przytulniejsza. Podłoga była zabrudzona do tego poziomu, że jedynie dogłębna analiza pozwalała dostrzec, że w rzeczywistości została zbudowana z kamienia. Również zapach nie zachęcał do wejścia, ponieważ zalatywało tam starym capem. Za kontuarem stał barman, który przy pomocy brudnej ścierki czyścił szklanki. Pod kontuarem znajdowały się natomiast artykuły oferowane przez gospodę, natomiast na nim stała stara drewniana kasa. mały|228x228px|Portret Ariany Dumbledore Mijając szynkwas dochodziło się do drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się drewniane schody w strasznym stanie, po których wchodziło się wprost do salonu Aberfortha Dumbledore'a. Jak wszystko w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, tak również i salon nie był okazem czystości. Podłoga była przykryta wyświechtanym dywanem. W pokoju znajdowały się też stół i krzesła w kiepskim stanie. Najważniejszym jednak punktem salonu był kominek. Na nim stało jedno z lusterek dwukierunkowych, a nad nim wisiał wielki obraz przedstawiający jasnowłosą dziewczynę, która miała puste spojrzenie. Była to zmarła siostra Aberfortha – Ariana. Jej portret był zaczarowanym wejściem do tunelu łączącego Gospodę Pod Świńskim Łbem z Pokojem Życzeń w Hogwarcie. Historia Jak podają niektóre źródła historyczne, Gospoda Pod Świńskim Łbem mogła istnieć już w XVII w. Zgodnie z Informacjami zawartymi w Historycznych miejscowościach magicznych, to najprawdopodobniej tam mieściła się siedziba główna buntu goblinów w 1612 roku. Wydarzenia powiązane Pierwsza Przepowiednia Sybilli Trelawney mały|lewo|Gospoda Pod Świńskim Łbem W Gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem Albus Dumbledore umówił się na spotkanie z Sybillą Trelawney, która starała się o pracę na stanowisku nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa. Początkowo Dumbledore'owi wydawało się, że nie jest ona utalentowana w tym kierunku, jednak podczas rozmowy Sybilla wypowiedziała przepowiednię, która zapowiadała nadejście na świat chłopca, który będzie miał moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. Pierwszą część przepowiedni podsłuchał Severus Snape, który stał pod drzwiami. Dalszej części nie udało mu się usłyszeć, ponieważ został wyrzucony przez barmana. Po tym wydarzeniu Dumbledore pomimo swojej początkowej niechęci decyduje się zatrudnić Sybillę Trelawney. Zdobycie smoczego jaja przez Hagrida W 1992 roku w Gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem Rubeus Hagrid spotkał nieznajomego w płaszczu z kapturem, pod którym najprawdopodobniej ukrywał się Quirrell. Hagrid opowiedział mu, że jest gajowym w Hogwarcie i o swoim marzeniu o posiadaniu smoka. Jako że znajdowali, się w gospodzie o podłej reputacji, pełnej różnych dziwaków, Hagrida nie zdziwiło, gdy nieznajomy powiedział, że ma jajo norweskiego smoka kolczastego i zaproponował, by o nie zagrali. Wykazał też zainteresowanie innymi niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami, którymi musiał zajmować się Hagrid. Zastanawiał się, czy Hagrid poradzi sobie ze smokiem. Nieznajomemu udało się wyciągnąć informację, na której zależało mu najbardziej, a mianowicie jak bezpiecznie przejść obok trójgłowego psa, nazwanego przez Hagrida Puszkiem. Powstanie Gwardii Dumbledore'a mały|348x348px|Spotkanie organizacyjne Gwardii Dumbledore'a W czasie kiedy nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią była Dolores Umbridge, za namową Hermiony Granger, Harry Potter postanowił dać uczniom Hogwartu szansę na nauczenie się zaklęć, które pozwolą im się obronić w razie ataku śmierciożerców. Na pierwsze spotkanie organizacyjne Hermiona zaprosiła wszystkich do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. To właśnie wtedy Harry po raz pierwszy odwiedził to miejsce, w którym znajdowali się jedynie bardzo dziwni klienci. Na spotkanie przyszło bardzo dużo zainteresowanych osób. Wszyscy wykazali chęć nauki prawdziwej Obrony przed czarną magią, jednak bali się złożyć swoje podpisy na pergaminie, który później potwierdzał ich przynależność do grupy (późniejsza Gwardia Dumbledore'a). W związku z tym, że gospoda słynęła z tego, że pełno tam było niebezpiecznych typów, zostali oni podsłuchani, przez dwie osoby. Pierwszą był Mundungus Fletcher, (przebrany za wiedźmę w czarnej chuście), który zdobyte informacje przekazał członkom Zakonu Feniksa. Druga osoba była donosicielem Umbridge, która po otrzymaniu informacji skontaktowała się z Korneliuszem Knotem, co spowodowało wydanie Dekretu Edukacyjnego Numer Dwadzieścia Cztery. Pozwolił on Umbridge zdelegalizować wszystkie grupy min. trzyosobowe, które spotykają się regularnie. Pościg za Harrym Potterem w Hogsmeade mały|lewo|300px|Neville w tunelu prowadzącym do Pokoju Życzeń Podczas poszukiwań horkruksów, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger aportowali się do Hogsmeade, które w tamtym czasie było obłożone Zaklęciem Miaukotu przez śmierciożerców. Gdy Harry broniąc się przed dementorami wyczarował patronusa – jelenie, a tym samym zdemaskował się, znalazł schronienie w Gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem, gdzie Aberforth wmówił śmierciożercom, że to on włączył Zaklęcie Miaukotu wypuszczając kota, a patronus, którego widzieli nie przyjął kształtu jelenia, a kozy. Aberforth ukrył Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę na piętrze, gdzie nakarmił ich i przy pomocy obrazu swojej siostry umożliwił im dostanie się do Hogwartu. Później z Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem do Hogwartu przeniknął również cały Zakon Feniksa. Tajemniczy klienci Gospoda Pod Świńskim Łbem słynęła z doborowej klienteli. Można tam było spotkać zarówno dziwne jak niebezpieczne postacie. Pojawiły się tam następujące osoby: * Nieznajomy w płaszczu z kapturem, spod którego nie było widać twarzy, pod którym najprawdopodobniej ukrywał się Quirrell. Kategoria:Hogsmeade Kategoria:Puby de2:Eberkopf en:Hog's Head Inn fr:La Tête de Sanglier ru:Кабанья голова